


Moving Ink and Old Memories

by orphan_account



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:19:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Heyyyy sorry if it isn't as good as the last chapter! I didn't get any beta readers for this one. :0 Ill try to get some for my next one though!





	1. Old Memories

“Dear y/n,  
It's been so long since we've seen each other. Has it really been 10 years? I’ve missed you. If you find the time… comeback to the studio. I've got something I'd like to show you…  
-sincerely, Joey Drew.”

You slowly set the letter down onto your lap. Joey missed you? Wow… maybe you would go back… it'd be good to make amends with him. It would be nice to see everybody else there too.

You pushed yourself out of your chair and stood up. You were ready to see him again. A sense of nostalgia had filled you with determination now. Seeing the old studio would be nice, and reconnecting with friends would be a good idea.

The studio Silly Vision had always been a cheerful place to you. Those smiling characters everywhere, music always playing. The only downside you had ever really found was… Joey.

When you first started working at Silly Vision you had noticed some odd things happening. Joey never really left his office that much. The only times you'd see him was when he was either carrying paint buckets into his office or working on that stupid machine. That was another downside to Silly Vision.

Joey had installed this giant ink machine into the break room. It was always breaking! It would leak all over the floors, it would set off the smoke alarms, it was a mess! One time you had walked in there, and think ink had splatted out onto your clothes!

And then there were the sounds. Pipes running all through the studio making creepy noises as the ink would flow. The disgusting dripping and splitting sounds. The faint haunting music from downstairs. It was way too creepy.

You hoped that stupid machine was gone. Nobody needed that much ink anyways. Animating a cute little guy like bendy never really took much. That was another thing about Silly Vision. Bendy.

He was a cute character. Always dancing, going on crazy adventures with his pals. You loved him.

You couldn't wait to go inside! You climbed up the steps to the door and quickly opened it. “JOEY!” You called for him excitedly.

“Hey Joey!” You called again. You began to walk further into the room. It was just like you remembered it. The brown walls and floors, and the ever so noisy reels on the walls.

“Hey! My old desk!” You walked over to the corner next to the projector. “Wow…” you picked up an old drawing. “Guess they never found a replacement for me…” you set it back down.

Where was everyone?

The studio seemed so empty…

You walked over to Henry's desk. He wasn't there though. It seemed like no one had been here in a long time. Everything seemed to be coated in dust.

You walked back out to the main room. Suddenly, a loud clock sounded behind you as the projector turned on.

“W-who did that?” You asked.

The projector wasn't showing anything. It was just playing. You then noticed a cardboard bendy sitting next to it.

“When did he get here?” You walked over to the cutout. The raven eyes stared up at you as you inspected him. It sent shivers down your spine. You didn't remember his character being so chilling.

“Hey guys?” You called out again. You were starting to feel a little skittish now.

You walked over to the hallway, but quickly stopped. “Oh my god” your eyes widened as you stared at the wall in front of you.

 **DREAMS COME TRUE**. You shuddered as you read it. It seemed like someone had dipped their hands into ink and had then dragged their hands down the wall. Large scratches surrounded the words, and fallen boards seemed to block the way to the door next to the wall. What had happened here?

**DRIP**

A drop of ink splattered down onto your forehead. You wiped it off and looked up. A large hole was sitting above you. The darkness stretched out of it as another drink of ink fell down onto you. Had an earthquake come through here? What the hell was going on?! You had to find Joey now so you could chew him out for letting the studio fall to shit.

A door in the hallway was lit up. Good! Joey had better be in there. You quickly hurried to it and turned the knob. “Hey Joey,” You swung the door open! A large creaking sounded as you did.

The room inside was dimly lit. Gloomy shadows cast against the walls. Candles surrounded a small plushie of Bendy, but besides him, nobody else was in the room.

“What... is this?” You stepped inside. A small note was sitting next to the doll.

“For the gods” What the hell is going on here?

You turned to the radio sitting on the desk next to the candles and flicked it on. “And later today we expect to have some stormy weather so stay inside and-” the radio cut out as static began to build, “fsh...fsh...fsh...FSHFSH...FSHFSH...FSHZFSHZFSHZFSHZ” You turned off the radio.

Back in the hallway now, you continued your way through the studio. A large door sat at the end of the hall, and you could see something metallic shining in the dim lighting. “What is that?” You asked as you walked into the room. It seemed to be a large machine that was covered in ink. But… this didn't look like the ink machine you remembered. This one was much bigger. It was currently spitting out some of the old ink onto the floor in large chunks of black goo.

“Ugh…” You grimaced, your face twisting in disdain, your lips pursed in frustration. You stepped out of the room. “Id better turn that off before it makes too much of a mess…” Your sigh seemed to permeate the room, echoing eerily back at you. You took a quick glance around the room, suddenly uneasy, and gave a huff before stepping out and leaving the room to search for something to clean the mess.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy sorry if it isn't as good as the last chapter! I didn't get any beta readers for this one. :0 Ill try to get some for my next one though!

All of the doors were locked. Every one you tried stayed stubbornly shut. Even the door you had entered before! There didn't seem to be anyone else in the studio either… so how could that even be possible? 

As frustrating as it was, you were determined to shut off the machine. You walked down the final hall towards the break room. “What the hell?” you entered the shadowy room. There were six pedestals circling the room. Each one with a picture behind it. In the center of the back wall was a large switch, which read “Main Power”. 

Funny… you didn't remember that being there back in the day… 

You walked further into the room. The clicking of your footsteps echoed off the wall. You grabbed the switch and flipped it on. Suddenly the room lit up, blinding you. You covered your eyes. “Agh” you frowned as you squinted your eyes open. You could hear a low rumbling sound above you. It sounded like something was rushing through the pipes.

You were suddenly very aware of how off this all seemed to be. Locked doors… empty studio… creepy pedestals… why were you still here?

You decided to get the fuck out. You turned on your heel and stepped back into the hallway… but you were greeted by a disturbing image. 

“Oh my god” your eyes widened as your lips began to shake. You felt your stomach sickeningly twist as you stared in horror at what laid at the end of the hall.

It was an old character from the show. Boris… the wolf. He was strapped up onto a long table. You moved towards him. As you did, the image became even more revolting, as you could see his chest had been ripped open, spilling dark watery blots onto the floor. You dipped your fingers into one of the puddles, and looked back up at borris. “Joey…” You stood back up and flicked the substance away, “What in the world are you doing” You muttered. You gazed around the room, trying to find an answer. 

Instead though, you only raised more questions, as the wall to the right had more inky messages to display.

Who's laughing now? had been scrawled onto the wooden boards and papers that hung on the wall. 

Shit man. After this, you were sure you'd never laugh again.

You looked back to Boris and furrowed your brow. He stared blankly down at you, showing no signs of life. As you watched, one of his eyes began to slowly drip down his face and drop to the floor. You grimaced. It almost looked like he was crying. 

With that you stepped away again and walked out of the room. Though you did check to see he wasn't following you. You were starting to feel very uneasy. “Yeah…” you frowned as you turned another corner. “I'm just gonna goOOOH MY GOD” 

A cut out of bendy had peaked out of the corner at you. 

You jumped back and clutched at your chest. It felt like your heart had stopped! You sharply inhaled as you looked back at the corner where the cut out had been. “F-fuck off’ you whimpered. You had tried to sound tough, but instead had sounded like a small child.

You slowly crept towards the corner. You shuddered as the boards creaked beneath you. Your heart raced as you looked around the corner. The cutout was just sitting there. You felt a bit of relief. You turned around and looked towards the machine room. “The hell?” 

The room had been boarded up. You could see the ink machine pulsing as it squirted more of the ink onto the floor. You stepped towards the boards and tried to pull one down. 

A loud crash from the room caused you to fall over. A dark figure tried to grab you through the boards. “OH MY GOD” You scrambled to get away from it. A slimy black hand reached through the bottom of the door and grabbed your ankle. You kicked your leg as it tried to drag you inside.

“LET GO OF ME!” you screamed. The rooms around you were filling up with ink now. You felt the ink slowly rise up onto your back. You kicked your leg again and broke free of the monster. The lights flashed as it screeched angrily. 

Not wasting a second you leaped to your feet and began to run towards the exit. You swung around a corner and sprinted towards the door. The ink was pouring into your shoes now, but the door was so close now! You felt your heart leap as you reached for it.

But the boards underneath you collapsed! You fell down through the studio. Further down you dropped, as you scrambled to grab onto something. You latched onto a board in the wall. The splinters cut into your hand. The pain of them sticking into your fingers caused you to quickly let go, and continue your fall.

With a loud thud you crashed into the bottom floor of the studio. The wind knocked out of you as you laid on the floor. The dust from the floor ascended into the air. You coughed violently as you gasped for air. Your chest ached as you sucked in as much as you could. The hole you were in was filling up with darkness now. You could only see a small bit of light from the top, as something seemed to be staring down at you.


End file.
